Shattered Soul
by Alexander J. Mercer
Summary: A small boy traumatized with an attack tried to seek help, but instead fell into a group he should of felt fear for...so why does he feel so safe? warning: may contain smut later on, wil change rating if so, boy x boy, and it begins where Malik and Altair are just novices and Main charry grows up with them D
1. A somewhat proluge XD

Written by my IPod, excuse mistakes.

* * *

The young boy walked quietly, looking around, he had pale bright crystal blue eyes, but they were shadowed over by the raven hair he had on his head, it was messy, but short. Sighing softly, he glanced up, his leather clothes tattered and torn, he continued on, the rain pounding on him heavily, lighting cracked but he did nothing to shield himself, flashes of memories came and went in sync as the thunder struck, lighting zapping the ground far off in the horizon. The boy could feel sickness seeping in him, his small body trembled with little warmth, his clothing was soaked, dirty, and torn beyond repair. Never less, the boy continued on, determined by a false hope 'the city shouldnt be far...' he thought before having a coughing fit, he whimpered a little, his vision fading to black only to come back when lighting struck.

His body was starved, he was dehydrated even though the rain, as he couldn't get much of the rain drops into his mouth for a little break. In one of his hands, he clutched a necklace, the silver shone majestically in the rain, shining dimly and it gave the new orphan hope. 'It...it can't be that far...I...I need sleep...maybe a quick nap wont hurt' the young boy thought, his vision fading to black. The boy stumbled a little, but shook his head and tried to continue forward 'its useless... I'm never going to get help...' he thought before falling back down, not even trying to get up. His eyes closed, memories taking over him, the flashes of two people in mid battle, the smell of blood...the earth seemed to be drenched in blood, bodies fell, people died, a woman yelling for the child to run while desperately trying to keep the door shut, her green eyes wide with fear and wet with tears "Get help!" he could remember the desperation in her voice, he could do only one thing shortly after the door was broken, a bloodcurling scream erupted, he ran.

Coughing once more, he knew he had been walking for days, the wilderness was nothing to be confident over... He remembered running into a coyote, the a tree just saving his life when he managed to crawl up it. Rarely anybody came by, if one did, he would run into hiding, for fear they were the attackers... A soft sob escaped the child, he trembled heavily now, he had to get up! Why wasn't he getting up?! Whimpering, he let himself succumb to sleep, unaware of the pounding of hooves through the thunder, he just...lost will, slipping into a coma like state.

-Altair's side-

Altair frowned a little, he was trying to get back so he could get some sleep, his horse was brown, just all brown, tall and slim though, perfect for long distance. The rain pelted down on them, Malik by his side, "what's that?" Altair heard the other one ask, looking to where he was pointing, they could vaguely see a small lump on the ground "it's probably nothing Malik, come on, we need to get back to Master Al mualim" Altair said, not really wanting to stop. "We should still see- hey it moved! The things still alive" Malik said before noticing the small lump moved a bit, Altair sighed, he pulled on his reigns, Malik did the same to his horse. Jumping off once the horse stopped, they approached the lump, soon realizing it was a boy "How did he get here?" Malik asked no one in particular. Altair shrugged "he's going to die either way" Altair said nonchalantly getting up "Altair we can't leave him here, We may be able to save him, he's not but a child!" Malik said, angry at the other novice's little care "Fine! But he's riding with you" Altair said annoyed, narrowing his eyes from under his hood. "Fine by me" Malik said picking up the small boy, who nearly instantly leaned into the source of warmth "he's freezing..." Malik said as he got onto his horse. Altair sighed, quickly urging his horse into a gallop, whom he heard Malik's horse quickly following in suit. 'Why was that boy doing out here?' Altair thought before looking ahead, continuing on the gallop.

-time skip, next morning, at Maysalf, Child's side-

The young boy shifted, he opened his eyes, only to close them as a bright light flooded his vision, "your awake." he heard someone say. Fear rising instantly, the boy looked at the source, seeing a woman wearing a red dress, he noticed there was a white shorter dress underneath, the red one just opening enough to see that 'strange...why is she wearing the dress?' he thought before looking at her "Oh..where are my manners, I'm Rosa" the girl said, smiling warmly, she had brown hair, pale skin, and a little bit of freckles on her cheek bones. The boy merely tilted his head "What's your name?" she asked, he only gave her a confused look "...do you have a name?" Rosa asked after a minute of silence, the young boy shook his head. He didn't trust his voice enough to speak, "oh...Well...Let's call you...Ar'craen till then" Rosa said, patting the young child's child, now named Ar'craen scrunched his nose up in distaste, the name sounded forgein, unnatural, yet someone he felt it fit him.

"He's awake I see" Ar'craen could hear the deep voice of someone, lightly accented with something, looking over there, he could see someone walking forward, he was wearing a white loose shirt, and black trousers, some leather shoes, and he had piercing hazel eyes, he flinched away from the gaze. "Safety and piece Malik." Rosa spoke, Malik nodded "As to you" he said before walking over the bed where the young boy lay. "Did you find out his name?" The boy, seemingly known as Malik, asked Rosa "Yes... Sort of, I had to give him a name since apparently, from what he motioned, he had no name" Rose spoke. "It's Ar'craen" Rosa said after a second of silence, Malik only nodded "he did not tell you?" Malik asked, Rosa shook her head "he appears to be either in shock, or mute" Rosa spoke, Ar'craen raised a brow at mute, surely she was kidding? By the look Rosa gave him she wasnt kidding. Exhaling a little, he looked around, only now realizing his hunger and thirst, he wanted to ask them if they had anything to eat, or drink, but at the same time, he was fearful, after all...

Who wouldn't be after a traumatizing experience for a child?

Now don't flame me :/ I'm not getting a vibe for the Saphira one, and Ar'craen is one of my roleplay characters, so of course I wanted to write a backstory for him x3 a loooong one.

And if you haven't noticed, this is when Malik and Altair are just novices, newly ones as it wouldn't be nice to have old Alty and Malky with young adult Whitey(leak for upcoming chapters x3) oh and guys? Ar'craen is *beep and the film stops*

(remember to R&R! I'll update faster for this for each review x3)


	2. Chapter 1

Written from my IPod~

Forgot to put the disclaimer :/ AC is not mine, Ar'craen is mine, and Rosa is mine even though she's a temporary charry.

* * *

Ar'craen quietly roamed the halls, looking in awe on how large everything was compared to him. It had been a few days when he was allowed to get out of the bed he was in, apparently, the boy was in worse shape then he thought, having multiple scratches and one bruised rib, causing him to have to stay bed ridden. Even through the days, Ar'craen did not utter a single word, despite Rosa's bribery and attempts to break through the child's seemingly rock hard shell. Lost in his thoughts, Ar'craen bumped into someone "Watch it!" someone snapped, Ar'craen flinched and looked up, backing away as the taller boy glared at him, he hadn't found out who this one was... Nearly everyone he already knew their names by eavesdropping (he's only 8 x3) or Malik having him introduced to them. The kid only narrowed his eyes before shaking his head and walking off, leaving Ar'craen confused, he only shook it off before hearing another boy "Ar'craen!" he recognized as that of Malik. Looking over there, he quickly ran up to greet the boy, happy to see him, "I see you ran into Altair..." Malik said while looking down the hall where the other boy had walked off. 'Altair..? Is that the grumpy boy's name?' Ar'craen thought before tilting his head, Malik chuckled "come on, I want you to see someone" Malik said, tugging the child's arm lightly, Ar'craen looked at him and nodded before following the older child.

"One of the mentors had been wondering if you could enter our training...as well as my little brother" Malik said, the smaller boy hanging onto every word, he tilted his head at the words "little brother". 'Malik has a brother?' he thought before nodding at the offering to train 'Cant be too bad' he thought. Malik looked at him, he sighed "its dangerous when we're on missions, I'll see if I can accompany on those missions with you" Malik said before smiling a little, patting the child's back. Ar'craen only let a ghost of a small smile reach his lips, he soon turned ahead, seeing another boy run up to them "Malik!" the other yelled, the other child seemed only a year older then Ar'craen, causing him to faulted a little. "Kadar! Hello brother" Malik greeted, Ar'craen decided he wasn't in the little chat as he let himself fall into his thoughts, the other kid... Altair was it? Maybe he could see if he could break through the other's shell... He seemed bothered or something... 'Altair just needs a friend maybe!' he thought, mentally smiling broadly, 'I'll be a great friend to him!' he so foolishly thought before running off excitedly, but kept calm on the outside. Ar'craen didn't heed to Malik's words as he tried to get the kid to stop, despite Ar'craens size, he was fast, weaving through the halls like a bullet. Soon stopping he realized something when he lost Malik... Ar'craen would need to see where Altair was... 'Im just gonna take a guess... Probably around' he thought, frowning a little as he realized he STILL didn't know his way around. Walking along, Ar'craen started to look around the building, trying to find the strange kid.

* * *

Short but this is a filler... Will work better once I get some sleep. R&R and I will update :3 no flames, and Arcy is miiine.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: AC not mine, only Ar'craen and Rosa are mine.

R&R= Moar updates!

* * *

Ar'craen whimpered quietly, his eyes wetting with liquid, he was supposed to be in his room, and it was midnight. But he woke in his sleep from a nightmare. Soon after he awoke from the nightmare, he went out to find Malik, but ended up getting lost in the large tower, then the rain happened, soon following in suit was- **_CRACK!_** ...a storm.

-Just when the storm started-

'it's been a month since I last spoke...a month since I was brought here... This place is really overwhelming... So much attention..: some of it good' Ar'craen thought, thinking about the time he was here. **_CRACK!_** the fimiliar sound of lighting snapped through the once comfortable sound of silence, lighting up the hallways as thunder soon followed in suit. Ar'craen yelped, his pupils dialetting in size to half their size in pure fear, he whimpered, turning and running through the halls, the shadows seeming like they were trying to get him, to capture him into their terrifying embrace. **_BOOM!_** Thunder slammed its mighty hammer down, the ground seemed to shake from the sheer _force_ of the thunder.

Ar'craen only whimpered, the darkness seemed to light up, showing potential doors, only to fade back into darkness. But something didn't fade into darkness, it stayed, a tiny flickering light. 'Maybe I left my room door open!' Ar'craen thought, happiness and relief filling through his veins, embracing his soul. He ran over there, but soon slowed down, heart beating rapidly from his running, it wasn't his room, but a person looking around in a entirely different room. The person pulled out something and looked around in it before putting it back on the shelf, sighing loudly in what seemed to be disappointment. The person himself was rather tall, an adult by what it seemed, the person wore a large black robe and nothing much to be honest.

He seen a greying beard, confirming his suspicions that it was an adult, and found out it was a male. "There's no reason to keep watching boy." the man suddenly spoke, Ar'craen flinched, he looked at him before walking forward, the thundering seemed to be far off now...though it never was. "Whats wrong son?" The man asked, turning around, Ar'craen whimpered a little, he only looked at him, only to flinch when a rather large crack of lighting resounded through the castle. The man only chuckled, a warm smile on his face "You seem to be scared of the storm, may I ask why you are wandering the corridors at this time?" the man asked, Ar'craen only sighed quietly, he tugged on the mans robe to get him to kneel to his height, which he did, leaning forward, he whispered in the mans ear.

"I..I'm looking for Malik..." Ar'craen had whispered in the mans ear through his hood. The man nodded "I'll show you where he is, follow me young child." The man spoke, he lifted himself up and the man begun to walk, Ar'craen waited a few seconds before following the man, flinching as a boom erupted from the sky. He grasped the man's hand fearfully, shrinking a little in fear, he heard a chuckle from the man, Ar'craen flushed lightly, but it faded quickly.

A few minutes of walking they soon arrived at a door, the man knocked and a few minutes later rustling from the other side of the door could faintly be heard. "Altair I swear if its you again I'm gonna-" Ar'craen could hear Malik say from the other side of the door, he soon opened it and a his eyes widened a little "A-Al Maulim! So sorry I-i was just-" Malik stuttered, the man only pulled his hand away from Ar'craen's small grip and raised it lightly, signalling Malik to stop. "It's fine Malik. I just came to bring you this small child" The man, who Ar'craen figured was Al Maulim said.

Malik looked down, and Ar'craen came out of his hiding spot, which was beside the man, he was small enough not to be noticed, but he wasn't too small, just a now healthy size of a normal 10 year old. Ar'craen hugged Malik, who just put a hand on his back "T-thank you.." Malik said, unsure how to reply Ar'craen supposed. "Good night." Al Maulim spoke before turning and leaving, Malik shut the door, pulling the young boy in "Ar'craen... Why are you here, you should be in bed and asleep!" Malik said, turning to look at the boy, Ar'craen flinched, he looked at Malik mouthing Storm, he hoped the boy understood, which thankfully, he did. Malik sighed, he only gave the boy a hug "come on..." he spoke quietly, pulling the boy "get some sleep, I'll be here" Malik said patting the spare bed, Ar'craen looked at him before laying on the spare bed, pulling the covers over himself and tried to get some sleep. He heard Malik get up and go into his bed to sleep, Ar'craen slipped into a light sleep after a few minutes, only to snap awake at a crack of lighting. Flinching, he got up, leaving the comfortable warmth of his bed. He walked over to where Malik was sleeping, gently slipping under the covers and cuddling up to the older boy.

Ar'craen felt Malik stiffen before relaxing, he felt Malik turn over and embraced the younger boy "it's just a storm, it'll pass" Ar'craen heard Malik whisper comfortingly, he only nuzzled deeper into the older boy, resting his head into the crook of the other's neck. A sigh resounded through the other boy before Ar'craen let himself fall into a dreamless sleep, only feeling the warmth of the embrace coming from the other boy.

-Next Morning-

Ar'craen was walking around the grounds, gazing in complete awe at the scenery. It was early morning, the birds chirped and called out, confident and strong, the grass was slightly wet from last night's storm. The dark clouds where still there, but they were far off, the sun was rising, the large castle was casting a shadow over the small down, but it would soon leave. 'it's so beautiful...' Ar'craen thought, walking along In the grounds, stopping now and then to look at a couple birds. He smiled to himself, the past was put behind him... But there was something...something dreadful nagging at him, like he was on a mission, but he couldn't remember. "Hey Ar'craen!" he heard someone yell. Ar'craen looked behind him, only to see Kadar running towards him.

Ar'craen grinned "Let's do a small spar huh? Before our mentors wake up" Kadar asked, a grin on his face as he got into a stance. Ar'craen nodded, he got into an attack stance and waited, Kadar was the first to strike. Kadar threw a punch, which Ar'craen dodged and kneed him in the stomach. Kadar yelped, narrowing his eyes before grinning.

Ar'craen grinned as well "it is on!" Kadar yelled before catching the younger boy by surprise. He pounced onto the boy and pinned him to the ground, Ar'craen hit the ground while Kadar hid a grin "Done and done." Kadar said sitting on the younger boy. Ar'craen groaned, shoving the other down before sitting up, chuckling.

Ar'craen rolled his eyes, sticking his tounge out Kadar responded with a playful punch, which led to a little wrestle. The two boys soon stopped their little tumble as they heard a voice talk "You two should not be out at this hour". Glancing over, they saw a tall figure wearing black robes, Ar'craen lowered his head, both had bruises, nothing too bad right? "We're sorry Master" Kadar said quietly, lowering his head a little, Ar'craen nodded as well, he wasn't comfortable speaking with others around, but he did speak, only rarely though. "It is fine, Ar'craen, come, I must speak with you" Al Maulim said gesturing for the young boy to follow. Ar'craen looked at Kadar waving goodbye before following the older man, unsure 'I should see Rosa later, it's been a couple of weeks since I last saw her' Ar'craen thought as he looked around.

Soon they were standing in the library, with Ar'craen looking confused as he could see another boy standing there, he was probably 13 by the looks of it. "Altair, meet Ar'craen, your partner for the time being." Al Maulim spoke, gesturing to them. "Wait what?! He's only a child, in a month of training he won't keep up!"

* * *

Poor Ar'craen ;3; stuck with mean Alty and storms :3: anyways, I think I know why people want to read, Ar'craen as a fragile innocence, I fear if I put in more.. Unlucky stuff, he'll lose the innocence ;3; R&R for next chapter :3

And remember this is written from my IPod XD


	4. update

Alright, guys, all my stories are dead. I can't do this, so... I had gotten into writing Yaoi... don't blame me, just message or just tell me if you want me to post all the one shots /


End file.
